


and he won’t tell you that he loves you

by witchwolfvice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mushy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and then the beginning of d2, set at the beginning of the first movie, the angst is resolved though, the rest of d2 doesn’t happen bc mal is a happi gay and not a drama gay, then between d1 & d2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwolfvice/pseuds/witchwolfvice
Summary: “ It’s devastating. Everything and nothing, all at once. It’s all Chad’s ever wanted, ever needed. He’s shaking; absolutely quaking in Carlos’s arms, which have come to wrap around the princes’ midsection. Just like in Chad’s dreams. Freckled, sun-kissed hands clench at his back, Carlos is still crying, but he’s reciprocating the kiss with vigour. It’s heated and passionate and full of unbridled emotions which have been locked away for far too long. ”





	and he won’t tell you that he loves you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gannonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/gifts).



The first time Chad sees him, something unbearable and strikingly unfamiliar coils in the deepest pits of his stomach. That shock of curly white hair, a smattering of freckles against cheekbones; that sunbeam smile dripping off of plump, soft lips- at least, they looked soft. Chad had wondered how they’d feel against his own, but then swiftly banished that thought to the back of his mind. Carlos was from the isle, he was a villain underneath it all. Wasn’t he? That’s what the prince had been taught, at least. 

Kids like DeVil were rotten to the core. His mother has always been more open and forgiving, but Charming is more...hostile. He isn’t as, well, Charming as he seems to most. Where Ella told Chad to be a friend to the new students; Charming had given Chad the exact opposite orders. “Let them know they aren’t welcome. That they’re outcasts. We can’t have these little rats scurrying around our kingdoms, spreading their evil.”

His dad is...kind of a dick, to put it lightly. 

Chad’s always been more of a momma’s boy. He’d love to do anything to spite his father, but also; there’s an underlying fear of the man that the prince can’t shake. So he follows his orders.

Where kids like Ben, Doug, and Lonnie welcome the vks with open arms, Chad spits at their feet. Teases and mocks them, gets into their heads; even goes as far as manipulating Evie. The prince cringes outwardly at the memory; it’s his least proud moment. Every time he eggs them on, it chips away at a piece of him, eats away at him with guilt. The anger in Carlos’s eyes especially...it burns him. He wants nothing more than to sit down with the boy, learn about him and what it was like for him on the isle. What his hobbies were, shower him with gifts, take him on dates...and he realizes he doesn’t want to be Carlos’s friend. He wants more.

And, being the frightened idiot he is, he pushes him away even more, alongside all of his friends. Audrey asks- more demands that Chad be her boyfriend, and he happily obliges. It’ll keep his mind off of what keeps him up at night, straying from sleep. What haunts him in his dreams; warm brown eyes, surprisingly white, grinning teeth. The feeling of muscular arms encircling his waist, lips against his cheeks.

His relationship with the surprisingly mild-mannered, kind, tech-smart boy genius (no Chad, you’re not smitten at all) is practically nonexistent other than in his own mind. Especially after Ben’s coronation, the vks place is set in stone in Auradon. He’s already made a fool out of himself, having shamed the four publically, breaking Evie’s heart, generally being an ass. He’s really unsure how to make this better. How to prove he isn’t the person that he’s been acting like.

It starts off slowly. An apology to Evie, first and foremost. She slaps him. He deserves it. Chad has Queen Ella send Evie some of her finest fabric and materials, courtesy of the Charmings. Is the King happy? No, but Chad really doesn’t give a damn.

Then, there’s Jay. He was a real shit to Jay, especially out on the tourney field. An apology is given to the former thief as well. Jay accepts it more willingly than Evie. Despite his tough guy act, Jay has always been so kind and gentle. Guilt continues to gnaw away at him, there’s a pressure on Chad’s chest always; it becomes hard for him to breath. He tries to befriend Jay, and to the prince’s surprise, it really works. They try out for the Swords and Shields team together. The blond bites back his pride when Jay is elected Captain, and not him. Jay deserves this more than ever, more than Chad; who’s had everything handed to him since he was young, no questions asked.

Mal...there was never really a problem with the violette villainess. Chad has always felt the slightest of respect for her and the way she defends her family mercilessly and without shame. He envies her, in a way, able to be so open and honest without fear or contempt. She’s come a long way, he can tell.

Still. Regardless of if he’d scorned her in the past or not, he attempts friendship. They don’t click like Chad has figured, so he settles for mutual respect. It takes a while, but after about the tenth basket of strawberries he’s had sent to Mal; she caves.

“This is not because you won me over, but because Ben’s beginning to think you’re trying to steal me away from him and Evie,” she says, but there’s a smirk tugging at candy pink lips, a glimmer of mischief in green eyes.

Finally, comes Carlos. The boy he’s been crushing on since the damn day he arrived on Auradon, the second he locked eyes with the prince.

And...he promptly fucks it up. He ends up being creepy, sneaking into Carlos’s room, trying to get a grasp of what he really does; what he’s interested in. He’s been using Carlos’s 3d printer, but not for the silly; flimsy excuse he gives the boy when he’s caught. He wants to get Carlos something even better, something- worthy of a prince. His family and kingdom have the resources. But Chad’s been too cowardly to even try and speak to Carlos face to face.

After that incident, though...he’s going to have to. Own up to the truth, lay it all on the table. If he can’t be honest then what’s the use? Liars...and dorks who break into their crush’s rooms because they’re too nervous to speak to them...don’t accomplish anything.

“Carlos! Can we, uh, can we talk?” Chad approaches the DeVil, hands clammy and gripping mercilessly at the fabric of his shorts.

Carlos stops in his tracks, turning around to give the prince an exasperated look. “What is it, Chad? If you want to borrow my 3d printer, that’s fine. I was just upset that you went as far as breaking into my room to use it without even asking beforehand. Because I would’ve said yes. Also, an apology would be nice,” he reprimands Chad, rightfully so. Blue eyes dart to the ground in embarrassment, here goes nothing.

“Actually...it was never about the 3d printer, really. Well, it was a little bit, but mostly it was about you,” the prince admits, pale cheeks flushing baby pink. 

Carlos raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, arms crossing over his chest. “What, so you were just doing it to...harrass me? Was it an attempt at bullying? I thought you were done with the douchebag act. Considering how well you’ve been getting along with everyone, I had high hopes for you,” he grumbles, voice laced with acid and Chad’s heart aches. It falls from his chest down to his stomach and he wallows.

“No, that’s not the case at all…” Chad protests weakly, his face flushing hot with shame. He fidgets uncomfortably, wringing his wrists, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Before he can respond in full, Carlos speaks again.

“No, you know what? This is bullshit. Ever since I met you, Chad, it’s like you’ve purposefully singled me out from everybody else. To begin, you ignored me completely. When you weren’t spitting insults at my friends you were glaring at me like I was some insignificant bug. Then, when you decided to drag your pretty little head out of your ass and apologize; it was to everyone but me. Literally everyone! You barely even did anything to Mal and you sent her strawberries for like, months. And you and Jay are practically BFFs now, and you send Evie expensive fabrics and cloth. But for me? Fucking nothing, not even a word. Then I find you in my room? With a key to it, no less? God, I have had so much patience with you, but this is the last damn straw, Charming,” and Carlos is choking back tears, lips set in an angry, hurt scowl.

Chad feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. Those lips should only ever be smiling, that beautiful sunshine smile that could turn any grey day upside down. Hands shake at the DeVil’s sides, clenching and unclenching as he cries angrily, and Chad begins to cry too. He’s wracked with sobs; disgust with himself and sadness at how he’s made Carlos feel.

Now, he knows; words cannot do a thing.

It’s sink or swim.

He’s all in, or all out.

“Fuck it,” the words drip from Chad’s lips like honey, saccharine and sorrowful all at once.

He rushes up to Carlos, grips him by the face. Thumbs caress tear-stained cheeks, brushing over chewed, raw lips. Carlos blinks in confusion, and Chad can barely get the words out.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, then pulls in Carlos for a kiss.

It’s devastating. Everything and nothing, all at once. It’s all Chad’s ever wanted, ever needed. He’s shaking; absolutely quaking in Carlos’s arms, which have come to wrap around the princes’ midsection. Just like in Chad’s dreams. Freckled, sun-kissed hands clench at his back, Carlos is still crying, but he’s reciprocating the kiss with vigour. It’s heated and passionate and full of unbridled emotions which have been locked away for far too long.

Lips dance in a dangerous tango, tongues tangling; hands gripping at hair and clothing so desperately and so divinely. When they break apart; people are staring, but Chad could give a fuck less. He stares deep into Carlos’s eyes, so wide and teary and confused. Underneath all of that, though, is affection. Chad’s hope is renewed and he smiles weakly; pathetically. “I think I owe you an explanation.”

“That’s an understatement, buddy. Jesus christ, pour bleach into my innocent canine eyes.”

When did Dude get there? Chad’s forgotten that the dog can talk now. Carlos chuckles loudly, shooing his companion away. “No one asked you to stare, Dude,” he sniffles, a smile breaking through his previous mask of upset. 

A few hours later, the two are at a cafe. Chad’s trying to feed Carlos bits of his pastry but the latter won’t have it; swatting away his hand as it approaches his freckled face. “We’re not going to be that couple. Mal and Evie already have the position well filled. I swear I’ll bite your hand,” and Chad just giggles, the sound soft and fond.

Carlos groans, rolling his eyes. “So. Tell me again how you were “smitten from the getgo” and “too un-manly” to admit your affections,” he teases, delighting in poking fun at the prince.

Chad grumbles in embarrassment, burying his head in his hands. “You’re a damn handful, DeVil. I don’t talk like that! And I said I was nervous, not “un-manly”...” 

“Alright, alright. You still talk like you’re reading out of a cheesy poetry book, though. But...I kind of like it. I’ve never heard anyone else describe me as a “freckle-faced angel with really sweet biceps” .”

“I never said that either! The biceps part, at least…”

“You definitely thought it though,” Carlos grins, stealing a piece of Chad’s croissant.

“So...can we move past my being a dense dumbass? Do you…think I could take you on a real date sometime?” Chad prods carefully; knowing the wounds are still fresh, even if they’ve been dressed.

“I...think I need a little bit of time. I know you didn’t mean to, but you made me feel pretty unwanted. And like I said, I’ve had feelings for you and your...stupid, dumb handsome face for a while now. So it stung even more. But. I want to date you and do cute couple things with you, and I wanna get to know the real Chad like everyone else is. So, the answer is yes. But how about we work on becoming friends first? Like, real friends,” he rambles, inhaling deeply.

Chad nods. “I’m happy to accommodate anything that you need. We have all the time in the world, ‘los. I’m willing to wait.”  


**Author's Note:**

> WHOMSTDVE  
> happy hols to my secret santa, @gannonic !!! hopefully you like this fic. i can be a little prose-y sometimes but i seriously love writing and this was a treat to make. i’ve written chad before, but not carlos; and not the two of them together. BUT hopefully i captured their characters well!!! and i hope nothing’s too ooc. i also made chad a lil canon divergent bc d2 did him dirty and my son deserves better development and a redemption arc that’s more than just “dumb goofball chad does weird shit”.


End file.
